My New Boyfriend
by curvymomo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth start going out. Takes place immediatly after the kiss in TLO right after the war. Full of fluff and percabeth. Please review! Maybe slight ooc for Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it! I really do. Please review and tell me what you think!**

We walked out of the lake, hand in hand. I wasn't sure whether to smile or not, so I just smiled. The best underwater kiss to end the worst war. It was amazing, to say the least. Nobody was there. The kiss had taken a long time, but for our ADHD it would have taken longer than it really did. I didn't expect them to be waiting up for us. It looked around midnight. They wouldn't have waited that long for us, even if they had been waiting for it for years.

In truth, I had been waiting for years, too. I knew that I liked Percy since he showed up at camp. At first, I hated him, but after our quest things just clicked. I realized who Luke was and discovered my true feelings for Percy.

I could never tell him that I liked him. What if he didn't like me back? That could ruin our whole friendship! I only kissed him on our quest in the labyrinth because I thought he was going to die. I had to kiss him at least once before he died. When I found out that he was alive, I was so happy, yet so mad. Why did it take him so long to come back to me? At that point, I thought for sure that he didn't like me. Once the war started, and I took that knife for him, he seemed nicer. I'm guessing that's when he realized that he liked me. It only took me nearly dying for him to figure it out.

When he kissed me, I felt amazing. The kiss was amazing! Everyone had carried us to the lake. Percy thought it would be funny if we went underwater. Little did I know that he just wanted to kiss me more. I wanted to kiss him more, too. And we did.

As I was saying, I didn't know what to do when we emerged from the water. I looked at Percy. He was just as puzzled as I was. I hugged him once more and left to go to bed. Our fingers tried to stay together as we separated. I caught one last glimpse of his amazing smile as I sauntered off to my cabin.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed Malcom sitting on my bed.

"Malcom, what are you doing on my bed? I thought you would be asleep." I whispered as I sat on my bed next to him.

"I had to make sure that my baby sister came home safely," Malcom teased.

"Malcom, I'm not your real baby sister. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I asked.

I liked Malcom. He was my favorite half-brother. I liked him being protective of me, but I had to tease him about it. I wouldn't be a sister if I didn't.

"You are my sister, though. Now, Percy…?" Malcom suggested.

"Percy is amazing! That kiss was amazing!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"Should I rough him up? Should I give him the you-better-not-do-anything-to-her-or-I'll-kill-you talk?"

I laughed, "No, you don't have to do that. I'm okay. And I think Percy can kill you faster than you can kill him."

"That's probably true." Malcom laughed back, "I can still talk to him, though."

"It's not like we're dating. We just made out, underwater. We aren't dating, right? You've had a girlfriend before. You know more about this than I do."

"That's all up to you two. I can't tell you if you're dating or not. You two have to decide for yourselves!"

"Should I ask him?"

Malcom rubbed my shoulder, "You'll figure it out in time. I asked out Arianna, and she said yes. Maybe Percy will do the same thing for you."

"You sound like my dad when he's giving me one of his 'in my days" talks."

"Maybe because your dad asked me to. He did that a while ago. I'm supposed to do stuff like this. Plus, I'm your older brother."

"Thanks Malcom, but I think I would like it better if you weren't acting like my dad and started to act like my big brother."

He hugged me, "Okay. As your big brother, I am obligated to tell you that if he hurts you then he's dead."

As he started to walk to his bed, I called out, "He'll still kill you first."

I went to sleep thinking about the kiss. I imagined seeing the air bubble formed around us and the fish watching us. It was super romantic. The way Percy's hands gripped my hips was mesmerizing. My hands wrapped around his neck. He looked into my eyes, my gray eyes.

Quickly, I woke up and looked outside. There was little light. When I glanced at my clock, it said 6:30. I went to get ready for the upcoming day. I wanted to see Percy. I needed to talk to him about last night. I got into my signature Camp Half-blood tee and some jean shorts. You know, what I always wear. It was my all time favorite outfit.

I strolled outside just as my siblings were waking up. I raced over to Percy's cabin so nobody could see me. We weren't supposed to be in other people's cabins before breakfast or after dinner. Most campers did it anyways, but I didn't want to get in trouble. I had to seriously run.

When I got to his cabin, I saw one light on. That was all. I couldn't hear anything from inside, but I knew he was there. The only other place that he would be was in the water, but he wasn't there. Percy never left his light on when he went swimming. I slowly knocked on his door. I didn't expect him to answer so fast, but as soon as the first knock, the door swung all the way open.

"Hey, I think we need to talk about last night," I suggested as I walked into his cabin and sit on his bed. He closed the door and stood across the room next to his dresser.

"Yeah, so do I. Annabeth, do you wanna go out with me?" Percy stuttered.

"Like on a date?" I asked. I could tell that he was wondering what I was thinking.

Percy looked down, suddenly nervous, "I mean, if you want it to be. You don't have to say yes."

"Percy, I've been waiting for you to ask me since I was twelve."

He came over to me, "Really?"

I stood up, "Gods, kiss me, seaweed brain!"

Right as I started the sentence, Percy understood what I was saying. He put his hands on my face and leaned down to kiss me. We backed up to the wall, my right hand on his chest, my other hand grabbing his hair. His hands rubbed up and down my sides. I could smell the light scent of saltwater in his hair. It was like he bathed in it.

He pulled away, "So, that's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes! Why would I say no?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just thought that you would say no."

"Seaweed brain, I will go out with you. One thing, Malcom may do that whole dad talk thing."

"Well, it's worth it. I get to go out with an amazing, sweet, hot, and beautiful-"

I cut him off, "Oh, shut up and kiss me!"

We made out for a while. By eight, we knew that we needed to go get breakfast. Everyone would be wondering where we would be if we were late, especially if we were together. We sauntered over to the mess hall, hand in hand. His hand squeezed mine as more people passed us. I smiled. Malcom noticed us watching over to the table. I waved goodbye to Percy and strolled over to my siblings.

I had to sit with my siblings, so did Percy. I mean, Percy sat alone in the back. We made constant eye contact the whole time. Malcom starred at me like I was a lunatic.

"I'm guessing he asked you out," Malcom murmured.

"He did. Now, when you give him the father talk thing, don't scare him too much, please. He's already afraid of you from that one night a few years ago when you almost sent him into the lava pit." I begged.

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to terrify him. Arianna's dad did it to me," Malcom told me.

"Yeah, Annie, he's supposed to do that!" My new little sister, Elena, explained.

"Okay, Malcom, but Arianna is fully mortal. Mom has already talked to Percy about this. Of course, it was a few years back, but still. I think she talked to him recently, too." I sighed.

Malcom laughed, "I'm sure Mom did, but since your dad can't be here to tell you it himself, he left the job to me. I promised him that I would do it."

"Okay, just, please, go easy on him!" I pleaded.

Malcom didn't say anything after that. He laughed, but didn't reply. None of my siblings did. All of them tried to ignore me. It was obvious that Mom didn't like Percy. Most of my siblings didn't even like him. I wanted them to, but it wasn't going to happen. Malcom and Elena kind of liked him, but only because I did.

Once breakfast ended, I went to go find Percy. He had already left to go talk to Chiron. I waited for him outside The Big House. I sat on the porch steps and waited. It took him five minutes to come out, but it seemed like longer than that. I sat up and brushed off my pants. Chiron didn't come out with Percy. Instead, it was just Percy with his hands in his pockets.

"What were you talking to Chiron about?" I asked.

"I was just asking him about some favors that he owes us." Percy explained as we started to walk to the canoe lake.

"What favors? I mean, I know that he owes us a lot, but what did you ask him for? And shouldn't we be going to the armory or the arena?" I asked all at once.

Percy just smiled, "We're not going to the armory because we have the week off."

I stopped him by putting my arm on Percy's shoulder, "Hold up. What do you mean we have the week off?"

"That's exactly what I mean, wise girl. We have the week off to do whatever we want, go wherever we want. Chiron owes us and I asked him if we could just relax."

"He agreed?" I asked in amazement.

"We did just save the world. Why wouldn't he have agreed?" Percy asked in answer as we started to walk again.

"I just thought that he would want us to train the new campers or something."

"Annabeth, he gave us the week off! Do you not get that? We can do whatever we want!"

"We could just hang out, right? I mean, be a normal couple and stuff."

"That's exactly what I mean!"

"Then let's do it! We deserve a break. For the past four years we have been working our butts off trying to save the world. Now we can relax!" I shouted as we finally reached the canoe lake.

"Exactly! Now, do you wanna come in or what?" Percy asked as he got into a canoe.

I stepped in, "I guess."

We had fun just trying to canoe around the lake. We talked and laughed. Some campers would go canoeing, but Percy would make sure their canoes never came near us. It was funny to see them try so hard. I knew that they wouldn't be able to get to us. It was obvious. The naiads were getting really annoyed with us. Well, mainly with Percy. I was just there to laugh.

After canoeing all day, we ate and skipped the campfire. Neither of us wanted to sing tonight. We still wanted to be alone. I decided that the beach would be a good place to go.

"Percy, why didn't you ask me out earlier?" I asked as our feet sank deep into the sand each time a wave passed by.

"I didn't know if you liked me back. I was worried that you would reject me and it would ruin our friendship." Percy explained.

"Neither did I."

"And I want you to come to the city with me tomorrow. My mom and Paul want to talk to me about something and I want you to come with. I mean, my mom's been begging me to ask you out for years."

"She's been begging you?" I giggled a little bit.

"Anyways, I want you to come with. I've never really liked family dinners, and I thought this one would be really boring. You don't have to come, but I want you to. We could go out to a movie afterwards."

"Seaweed brain, I would love to go to dinner with your family!"

"Good because they absolutely love you!"

I hugged him, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey please review. If i don't get any, then i will stop writing it. I really don't want to do that. Please Review**

"Annabeth, we need to go!" I heard Percy yell from outside the door.

I was almost done getting ready. Percy warned me that we needed to dress up for dinner. I didn't know how dressy, but I had only one dress. Obviously, that's the dress I was going to wear. The next problem was shoes. I felt bad, but I borrowed a pair that belonged to Silena. She told me before the war to give her clothes to me, Clarisse, and Katie. I took most of her clothes since she was closest to my size. I took a pair of bright red heels that matched my black spaghetti strap dress that Silena bought me before the war. She thought that when we would win the war Percy would finally ask me out, and I needed something to wear.

I just finished up my make-up that Katie had wrestled me into. I thought that I looked ridiculous, but she liked her work. She was the most girly of my friends since Silena was killed.

When I strolled out the door, Percy's jaw dropped. He had never seen me in something like this. It was totally different from anything that I would wear. Percy didn't look too bad himself. He had on a white button down with a black sports coat and jeans. He tried to comb his hair, but I liked it messier. I rubbed my fingers through his hair, trying to mess it up to the way I like it. I succeeded. I just didn't know if Sally and Paul would like it.

Percy grabbed my hand tightly. We walked out to his car that Poseidon had dropped off earlier that day. It was Paul's prius that Blackjack had ruined at the beginning of the war. We dang songs as Percy continued driving along. I didn't expect Percy to sing with me. I thought he was just going to laugh at my terrible singing. We both laughed at both of our singing.

The good thing about dating your best friend is that you're already past the awkward stage in your relationship. We knew everything about each other. It wasn't awkward. It was nice.

Once we got into the city, Percy stopped singing. The traffic wasn't too bad, but he obviously wanted to be safe. I kept on singing, though. Percy, as I expected, just laughed. We soon met up with Sally and Paul at some restaurant. My dyslexia was acting up, so I couldn't read it. I doubt Percy could read it, either.

"Sally!" I called out as soon as I saw her sitting down at a booth.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here? You look amazing!" Sally shouted back as we hugged.

"Percy invited me. I hope you don't mind!" I blushed as we sat down on the other side.

"How could we be mad at the kid who saved the world?" Paul asked.

"You can't!" Percy joked.

"Annabeth, how have you been? How are you feeling? I know you saved Percy's life. Thank you!" Sally added.

I laughed, "I'm fine. I'm all healed up. Chiron's given us the week off to do whatever we want. I plan on spending every minute with my seaweed brain." I replied as I put my hand on Percy's thigh.

He blushed really hard. Because he blushed, I blushed.

"Wait, I know you two are friends, but-"Paul tried to ask.

"Oh my gods! You two are dating!" Sally shouted a little too loudly.

We both blushed.

Percy answered, "I asked her out yesterday."

"He kissed me after the war. Our fellow campers threw us into the water and we kissed some more in an air bubble. The next morning, he asked me out." I explained further. I don't know why I told them the whole story, I just did. It felt right.

"That's so adorable!" Sally sighed.

The waiter came over. Luckily, he was old. Campers have always told me stories about their first dates when the waiter/waitress would hit on the other person or them. I didn't want to take that chance.

We ordered our drinks and our meals at once so we wouldn't have to wait as long. I scooted closer to Percy the longer the dinner went on. We talked about school coming up. My new boarding school was a reoccurring topic. It wasn't too far away from where Percy lives; I would get to see him on weekends when I wasn't at Olympus.

"So, Mom, what did you want to talk about?" Percy asked as he started on his fish.

"Well, Paul and I were thinking about maybe starting a family together." Sally told us as she dug into her pasta.

"Are you pregnant?" Percy asked in shock. He almost did a spit take.

"No, no, I am not pregnant. Not yet," Sally replied.

"That's great, Sally!" I cheered.

"You-you're starting a-a family?" Percy stumbled out.

"Percy, you will be part of this family, for sure. We just mean that we are going to try to have another kid, that's all." Paul explained to him.

"I get that, It's just-"He trailed off in my eyes.

Obviously, he was thinking about my brothers. Bobby and Matthew, when they were born, my life was turned upside down. I thought again. Without them, I probably wouldn't have been best friends with Percy. We wouldn't have gone on that quest. I wouldn't be sitting here, with him, as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I think it's great that you want to have kids! Percy will be a wonderful big brother!" I praised despite Percy's confused glares.

"Thank you, Annabeth," Sally smiled.

"Yeah, it's great, Mom. I'm happy for you two." Percy muttered.

After the news, Percy didn't talk quite as much. He was quieter. A few times, though, we would invite him into the conversation, only to become silent again. I felt bad for him. I shouldn't have told him stories about my demon brothers because those only made him feel like he would turn out like I did. That made me feel horrible.

Dinner ended soon after that big announcement. Percy wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He practically dragged me out of the restaurant. We started to drive to a movie theater down the street. The movie wasn't a new one. It was a newer version of Hercules. I had already seen it with my dad. It was stupid how wrong it was.

Percy wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled up next to him. My head fit perfectly on his chest. When everybody else in the theater screamed, we laughed. Both of us had faced scarier things than that. Percy has fought Kronos. What can be scarier than that?

"Are you okay, Percy?" I asked him as we sat down in the car.

"I just can't believe my mom's trying to have a baby. I mean, I remember what you've told me about your family after Bobby and Matthew were born." Percy explained.

"You have me. I didn't have anybody when they were born. Your mom loves you more than my dad loved me. Paul loves you. My stepmom didn't. You aren't seven." I tried to get him to see reason.

"I could hurt him. You've seen me when I get mad. Sometimes, I just can't control my powers. Do you remember two years ago when I lost control and a made a mini hurricane? I do."

"Percy, I won't let you do anything to them. Sally and Paul won't let you do anything to them. I will always be five minutes away when you need me."

"I know that."

"You're going to be a great big brother! Trust me! How about we fly out to San Francisco one weekend and babysit Bobby and Matthew? I could prove to you how awesome you would be at being a big brother!" I suggested.

"Since when did you like your brothers?" He asked me.

"Do you wanna do it or not? We could get some alone time when they go to sleep," I tried to say it seductively.

Percy gave in, "When will we do it?"

"I could probably set it up for this weekend. So, two days?' I guessed.

He kissed me, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good! You're going to be an excellent brother!"

We started to drive back to camp. We didn't sing. We talked. Well, I called my dad to set up the babysitting gig. He agreed. Then, we talked about all of the stuff that we needed to do. We needed to pack and get Blackjack. That doesn't even cover what we'll have to tell Chiron and Sally. Percy called Sally to ask, and she said yes. He didn't have to ask because he was at summer camp and Chiron is responsible for Percy. It doesn't hurt to ask.

After that, I told him what to pack for the trip. I didn't think it would be cold, since it was August. I already had some clothes there. I just needed a few more shirts and shorts. It wasn't a lot that I needed. Percy needed a bunch of stuff. First, he needed stuff just for the weekend. Then there's a chance of us going out or hanging out with people. By people, I mean the few friends I do have there. I have one friend who lives there.

When we got back to camp, Percy walked me to my cabin. His fingers intertwined with mine. As soon as we got to my cabin, we stopped and sat on the front steps.

"Thanks for tonight. The movie was good," I whispered in his ear as I leaned my head down on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Don't lie. The movie was terrible!"

"Yeah, it was." I laughed. "It was fun, though."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that."

"I like our dates! They're entertaining! Maybe next time, we should go out to dinner alone."

"I like that idea."

I leaned in and he met me halfway. Before we could even get in a good kiss, Malcom opened up the door. I stood up as fast as lightning. Percy turned around and looked very nervous as he stood up. I held Percy's hand.

"Malcom, you didn't have to wait up." I told him.

"I know, but I promised your dad that I would. Remember?" Malcom stated while glaring at Percy.

"Hey, Malcom, how's it going?" Percy asked nervously.

"Annabeth, maybe you should get inside. That might be best," Malcom advised.

I realized that arguing wasn't going to solve anything, "Okay, good night Percy." I kissed him one last time that night and went into my cabin.

I couldn't hear them talking, but I could tell that Malcom was doing most of the talking. I glanced out the window to get a look at what was going on. Percy was saying something, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. He kept on nodding or shaking his head. I understood that he was answering questions. I wanted to know what they were.

When Malcom came in, I bombarded him. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing you need to know about. It's alright." He answered as he went to his bed.

"Did you scare him off?"

"No, he'll come right back to you. I just asked him a few questions."

I sat down on his bed, "And I wanna know what those questions were! Come on, Malcom, you have to tell me!"

"Annabeth, it's alright. You don't need to know."

"Malcom, did you ask him about sex? Cause I don't feel comfortable about you talking to my boyfriend about that!"

He laughed, "Whatever I did talk to him about, it's his choice to tell you. It's not my decision! If it was, I still wouldn't tell you. Seeing as though you two are so close, I highly doubt that he won't tell you."

"Please tell me! If you already know that he's going to tell you, then why won't you tell me yourself?"

"Percy will tell you. Ask him about it!"

I almost got up and walked out of the cabin to him. I wanted to. Really, I did. The only problem was that I didn't want to get killed by the harpies. Odds are they wouldn't hurt me. I mean, I did just save Olympus, not to mention the world.

My mind wouldn't shut up as I tried to go to sleep. It kept on thinking about the night. I was reliving it. After reliving it once, I thought about the war. That was torture, especially when I saw Luke dying again.

Instead of going to Percy, I went somewhere else. I decided to go to the place that I loved. I loved it mainly because of Percy. Still, the beach was a really good place to be. I just wanted the peace and quiet. I could step into the ocean and the harpies couldn't touch me. That would be fine.

I sat there, waiting. I looked out into the blue waves. The moon reflected off the ocean in ripples. It looked peaceful. Although, the ocean isn't peaceful, I wanted it to be.

"Annabeth?" A familiar voice called out from the ocean.

It was then when I noticed a figure swimming towards the beach. There was only one person that would be swimming this late at night. "Percy?"

Sure enough, it was Percy. It wouldn't be anybody else. I smiled as I watched him swim into the shore. He sat next to me and air dried quickly.

"What are you doing here? It's so late!" He said.

"Thinking. I couldn't sleep. What about you?" I asked.

"I was talking to my dad. He sent me a message saying that he wanted to talk to me about you. He's okay with everything. Malcom, on the other hand…" Percy trailed off.

"What did Malcom say to you?"

"He was just giving me the father lecture thing. You know, don't have sex, but if you do use protection. If I hurt you, then I better run. Stuff like that."

"He did? Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't ask him to do that. It was all him."

Percy laughed, "It's fine. It was actually funny. Malcom was kind of nervous. He looked awkward."

"I'm sure it was. Percy, I asked him not to!"

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure it was more awkward for him than it was for me."

I snuggled up to him, "Thanks, seaweed brain."

"How long have you been out here?"

"An hour or so. It really hasn't been that long. I just couldn't sleep."

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked as his lips brushed by my head.

"The war. Mostly when Luke died and the end. It was really upsetting!" I almost cried.

Percy kissed my head, "I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to go through all that."

"Hey, it's alright. I mean, I have you. That's all I need. Percy, I'm okay now."

"I still wish you didn't have to go through any of that!"I looked up at him, and he continued, "I wish neither of us had to go through it. It should've been in years. Either that or years before us."

"If it wasn't during our time, then it could be in our kids' time."

"Our kids?" Percy asked.

I laughed, "That's not what I meant. I meant like both of us are going to have kids, well, you're not going to actually have kids, but I am, and I mean-"

He cut me off, "I'm just kidding, wise girl. I know what you mean."

"You scared me!"

"Don't I always do that?" He asked me.

"Yes, you do. That's the one thing I hate about you!"

"There's only one?"

"Yeah, did you expect more?"

"No, I was just wondering how many things you hated about me.

"I'm sure there must be a dozen things you don't like about me. Tell me some."

"Annabeth, I love everything about you. I hate nothing about you. Nothing!"

I leaned in to kiss him. We made out for a few minutes in the sand. I loved every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I really need some reviews. They help me update faster. Plus, anything you want me to add or fix or something just tell me. I'll see about it! Thanks! review!**

I woke up to a smiling seaweed brain next to me. His eyes were still closed, and I desperately wanted them to open up. I wanted to see his sea green eyes in the light. A small smile creped onto my lips as I nuzzled my head into Percy's neck. I realized that there was sand on my face. Gently, I brushed it off, trying not to awaken Percy. He looked so calm as he slept. Then I realized that we were still on the beach.

We must have fallen asleep when we finished making out. Odds are I fell asleep first; seaweed brain probably didn't want to wake me up by carrying me to my cabin. I was glad that he didn't. I wanted to stay cuddled besides Percy forever.

By the looks of the sun, I would guess that it was nearing seven o'clock. Everyone would start waking up pretty soon. I needed to wake Percy up, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with him on the beach. Both of us sleeping would be great. I knew that wasn't going to happen. We had stuff to do. Actually, we didn't. I forgot that we were off this week. I mean, we still had to pack for our trip to San Francisco. Other than that, we had nothing to do.

I wanted to spend every minute of it with Percy.

To wake him up, I tried to shake him. It didn't work. I decided on a different tactic. Slowly, I touched my lips onto his. He returned the kiss, which led me to believe that he was awake.

I pulled away, "Get up Seaweed Brain!"

"Five more minutes?" He sighed.

"If you get up, then we can kiss some more," I tried to say in my best seductive voice.

Percy shot strait up, which caused me to rise with him.

"I'm up! Where's my kiss?" He asked as he leaned into me.

"After you brush your teeth. Don't forget that we broke curfew," I reminded him.

"So I woke up that fast for no kiss? I have to wait?"

"You'll still get your kiss. Trust me, you will. That's only if you beat me to my cabin!"

Before he realized what was happening, I hopped off and sprinted towards my cabin. I turned around to see Percy trotting after me. He still wasn't fully awake. I beat him by a long shot. When he finally came over, I slammed the door in his face and giggled. I giggled too loud; my whole cabin woke up and groaned in unison.

"Oops!" I giggled again.

"Annabeth, why are you waking us up?" My little sister, Bella, complained.

"Why aren't you asleep? Where were you?" Malcom asked as I walked over to my bunk.

I blushed, "Um, I might have been on the beach."

"No doubt with Percy," Elena muttered.

"I heard that! And Percy's not bad. He's sweet, and cute, and nice, and caring, and hot, and a great kisser, and-" I trailed off dreamily.

All of my siblings groaned, but got out of bed. Malcom and Elena came to sit next to me.

"What did you two do all night?" Elena asked me.

"Nothing. We just slept. We were making out on the beach; I fell asleep in his arms. Next thing I knew, it was morning." I answered.

Malcom got mad, but it was a fake mad, "Did he not listen to the talk I gave him? I told him not to do anything stupid!"

"We didn't do anything stupid!" I laughed, "We fell asleep looking at the stars. It was sweet. Malcom, we didn't do anything bad."

"How far did you go with him?" Elena asked. Malcom groaned and dragged himself away from us.

"We just made out, Elena. Nothing happened, I swear!"

"Did you want to go farther?"

"I am not having girl talk with you! Shouldn't you go get ready for the day? I'm pretty sure breakfast is soon!"

Elena sighed, but did as I suggested. I was the last to shower. By the time I got out, everyone was gone to eat. Apparently, I took longer than I thought.

As I walked out of my cabin, fully clothed and ready for the day, I noticed Percy sitting at his table. Surprisingly, Mr. D and Chiron weren't there. No adults were there except for the older campers. I was confused as to where they were. I grabbed my food and offered some food to Athena. I threw in some to Aphrodite for me and Percy.

I sauntered over to the Poseidon table and sat besides Percy. He was shocked. No one does this. The last person to do it got in severe trouble. It was a girl named Teri from the Aphrodite cabin sitting with Will. She got in a lot of trouble.

"Um, wise girl, what are you doing here?" Percy asked as I felt everybody's eyes on us.

"What? Do you not want me to sit here? I can leave if you want," I told him as I started to get up.

Percy pulled me down by the waist and pulled me closer to him, "No. I like having you here."

"Good."

"I was just wondering why you were here. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Chiron and Mr. D aren't here. Besides, Chiron owes us. I think he'll let this slide. It may turn out being a permanent thing." I joked.

"I would certainly enjoy that!" Percy said, kissing me.

"My siblings asked me about you. They don't really like you that much. They kept on asking about what we were doing last night."

"Oh? And what did you tell them about me?"

"Just how we fell asleep looking at the stars after we made out for a while."

"Wise girl, you got that wrong. _You_ fell asleep while looking at the stars. _I_ fell asleep looking at you. You're cute when you sleep."

"I don't snore, do I? Or do I drool, like you? That would be bad!"

"Oh, so drooling is bad? I do believe those were some of the first words you said to me. What were they? Oh, yeah, _you drool in your sleep_."

"You remember that?"

"How could I not remember the first words that drew me to you?"

"You've liked me since then?"

"Kind of. I mean, I didn't know that I liked you."

"I liked you, too, seaweed brain. So, how long was I out before you fell asleep, too?"

Percy thought about it, "I looked at you for a while, but it felt like longer. When I'm with you, time just isn't right. I think it was around an hour until I fell asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me? You could've taken me back to my cabin."

"I liked watching you sleep. You were so peaceful. I couldn't interrupt that!"

I didn't want him to take me back. I wanted to sleep next to him. I still want to be with him. All I wanted to do was snuggle up next to him and lay on the beach. I knew it wasn't going to happen for a while. Those memories were enough to keep me from just cuddling up to him right then.

"Well, I'm glad. I woke up feeling happy."

"You felt happy?"

"Yeah, I was happy when I woke up on your chest."

"Oh, you were? Maybe we should do it more often. Wait, then why did you wake me up?"

I laughed, "We were out after curfew, seaweed brain! People would start talking and I couldn't let that happen. Besides, I didn't want my cabin to know I was out with you all night. They would do something to you. I guess that didn't really work out."

"Nope, and they still despise me."

"And they always will hate you! Don't worry; Malcom and Elena are kind of on your side. I will always be by your side. Do you remember what I told you years ago?" Percy shook his head, so I continued, "I told you that no matter what sides our parents fought on, I would fight by your side. I meant it!"

"I will, too!" I blushed as Percy leaned in to kiss me. I met him halfway.

We heard some whistles coming from every table. The Aphrodite table was running around, already spreading gossip about us, no doubt. We both blushed as I pulled away. I wanted to kiss him more, but the campers wouldn't agree to it. My cabin was especially mad. Malcom came over and sat across us.

"Are you going to make out the rest of breakfast?" He asked.

"No, we won't. I mean, unless you want us to, Malcom." I joked.

"I don't really want you to. I'm pretty sure our cabin doesn't want you to, either!" He sounded serious.

"Relax, Malcom, I was just kidding. We won't make out the whole breakfast. We'll make out later during our free time." I replied.

Percy interrupted Malcom, who was about to make a witty remark, "Wait, we are?"

"Yes, we are."

"Oh, I like that idea!" Percy smiled. Instantly, he straightened up and seemed happier (if that was even possible).

"Anyways, Malcom, I'm pretty sure that you aren't supposed to be over here." I tried to make Malcom leave.

"I'm pretty sure that you aren't, either, sis," He smirked.

"Chiron owes us some favors. You know, cause we saved the world."

"And I didn't?"

"No, I just mean that we fought Kronos."

"So, I didn't help at all?"

"Malcom, you did. I just meant-"

"Relax, Annabeth. I was just kidding. Seriously, though, are you going to be joining us today?" Malcom laughed.

I tensed up, "No, I'm going to spend the day with Percy."

Malcom got up and walked back to the Athena cabin. He told them something and they all walked away, starring daggers at us. I laughed in Percy's chest. They were never going to get used to us dating. Well, all of them but Malcom and Elena. They actually didn't care. Malcom was just putting on an act. He actually liked Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around me tightly. I could stay there forever.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked him when I finished laughing.

"What do you want to do?" He asked as his lips barely touched my hair.

"We have to pack later today. You know, to go to San Francisco."

"How are we getting there?"

Oh crap, I forgot about that. Percy couldn't fly out there. Zeus would blast him out of the sky! "I'll get train tickets. That means that we'll have to leave tomorrow if we want to make it there. We might even have to leave tonight! I didn't plan for this. I forgot that you can't fly. Crap! I'll have to check the tickets and see how long it takes to get there by train…" I kept on going.

Percy noticed that I wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so he put his finger underneath my chin and lifted it up. I was still rambling on, so he planted a kiss on my lips.

"You done, wise girl?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah," And we kissed some more.

~O~

I pulled out Daedalus's laptop and got onto the internet. I wasn't afraid of monsters finding our signal. Most of them were dead. I sat on Percy's lap on his bed. He was playing with my hair, twisting it in his fingers. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. Percy's other arm was wrapped around my waist. I searched for trains.

"Seaweed brain, we'll have to leave tonight. Luckily, there's one leaving at eight. We can get there in time, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can. We'll have to start packing soon."

"I should go then."

As I started to get up, Percy pulled me back down on top of him.

"I need your help packing."

"You're such a seaweed brain!"

"Is there any other?" Percy asked.

"None that I would like. You're an original." I pecked his cheek. Percy had other ideas, but I stopped him, "We have to pack, remember?"

Percy groaned, but got up. I helped him pack everything that I thought we would need. I didn't dare touch his boxers. I didn't even look at him while he packed them. I did blush, though. He noticed and tried to get me to look at him, but I couldn't. It's not like I didn't like Percy like that, it's just that it was weird. Once we finished packing his bag, I ran over to my cabin to pack. Percy told Chiron what was going on, or I told him to. I hoped that he did. When he came over to me, he nodded like it was all taken care of. I packed really fast. We still had hours to waste.

Since we could do whatever we wanted, we decided to go to the beach. I wanted to swim. Percy had another idea. He splashed me with water. I wanted to get him back, and I tried as hard as I could, but he didn't get wet at all. The water just avoided him. He made me get soaked with water. I hated it! I couldn't move very well in the water without him making the water do something. A lot of the times he just had a huge wave attack me. I eventually hopped on his back. He went underwater, breathing normal, while I had to struggle to get back up to the surface.

After the beach, we both went into our cabins and showered. By that time, it was nearing six. We had to start going to make sure that we wouldn't miss our train. I assured Percy that we wouldn't- thanks to my awesome planning- but he was still unsure. I was right; we were there earlier than we needed to be. By an hour! I just rolled my eyes every time he apologized.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews.** **Really, they are what keeps me writing. I would like to hear more of your thoughts. And i have a question for you guys! Okay, so i'm going to have a surprising couple at camp. I need to know who it should be. Any suggestions? And it can't be obvious!**

The train ride there was kind of boring. I mean, when I wasn't sleeping, Percy was. Either that or we made out some. When I was awake, I read-obviously. What else would I be doing? Nothing. I was snuggled up to Percy the entire time, so I was happy.

"Dad!" I yelled across the train station as I dropped my bag.

"Hey, Annabeth! How've you been?" He asked as we came closer.

Percy was carrying my bag, since it was kind of heavy. You know, him being all invincible, he was really strong. His bag was really light, so he offered to take mine after I dropped it.

"Mr. Chase," Percy nodded as he put down the bags.

"Hello, Percy, how are you two?" He asked us. I noticed that it was only him. Helen, Bobby, and Matthew weren't around anywhere.

"We're fine," I answered. "Where are Helen, Bobby, and Matthew?"

"Helen is cleaning the home. Bobby and Matthew are at a friend's house. We have to pick them up on the way home. Is that okay?" He asked in answer.

"Yeah, that's fine." I sighed as we started towards the car.

I took Percy's bag from him, since it was way lighter than mine. He didn't want me to take it, but I beat him in rock, paper, scissors, so I carried it. Percy didn't like it. I did the mature thing and stuck out my tongue. Percy and my dad laughed.

Bobby and Matthew were ecstatic when they hopped in the car. Both of them squished Percy in the back seat. I sat in the front and laughed when they kept on asking him questions. Most of them were pretty dumb. A lot of them were about his dad and the water. I winked at Percy through the rear-view mirror. He smiled back.

When we got home, I rushed to my bedroom, with Percy on my heels. We ignored Helen. Well, I ignored her. Percy tried to say hi, but I pulled him along. We were going to have to share a room. I faked a sad look, but was really happy. I did get to snuggle with Percy. That's what I wanted. I had a queen size bed in the middle of my room. Of course, books were everywhere. Bobby and Matthew must have came in and messed up my room. It bothered me, but we unpacked our clothes and stuff.

"Hey, Helen." I sighed as we came down the steps, hand in hand, "Sorry I didn't see you earlier."

"Hi, Annabeth, how are you?" She asked in a happy tone.

"We're fine," I answered, sitting on the couch in Percy's lap.

"Percy, it's nice to see you, again. When Annabeth's here, she always talks about you!" Matthew said. I was confused why he hadn't said it earlier, but I was too busy blushing. Percy was, too.

"Not always!" I complained.

"Yes, you do, Annabeth!" Bobby added.

I was about to get up and strangle him, when Percy pulled me back down, "It's okay. Remember why we're here? You're not setting a very good example for me. Are we supposed to strangle our siblings?" He asked. I knew he was just kidding.

"No, you're not!" Matthew and Bobby yelled back.

"Well, when you have a little brother or sister, you don't have to strangle them. You could just splash them with water or something. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have a power besides wisdom!" I reminded him in his ear.

He laughed, "I think that's pretty awesome!"

Then, we kissed. It was sweet.

"EW!" Bobby screamed.

"My eyes! My eyes are burning!" Matthew yelled and ran around the room.

I pulled away from Percy, "Or you could just do that!"

"I'm good with kissing." He smiled as we started to kiss again.

"Mommy, Annabeth is kissing Percy on the couch!" Matthew screamed as he shielded his eyes.

"No kissing on the couch!" My dad shouted from his office.

I backed away from Percy, "Well, I guess that moment's ruined."

"When can we do that again? I was really enjoying that! Now I see why you don't really like them." Percy gestured towards the demons that call themselves my brothers.

"Let's hope you get a sister," I sighed.

"A sister? I don't think that would be the best. Makeovers? Nope, those are not for me. I want a brother."

"Well, I want you to get a sister. That would be so awesome! I always wanted a sister!"

Percy laughed, "Wise girl, you have like ten sisters!"

I hit his shoulder, "That's not what I meant! You know what I mean! I want a sister that doesn't hate your guts!"

"I want you to have one, too. I thought Elena likes me," He reminded me.

"Yeah, but she's really girly. I mean, for a child of Athena."

"You are just so picky! You know that, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." And I pecked his lips. Luckily the boys were turned around, watching the TV.

I rested my head on Percy's chest. It was really soft. His fingers ran through my hair on my back. It was so relaxing. I just wanted to go to sleep. My eyes wouldn't close, though, and that made me mad. Bobby and Matthew went back to bothering Percy. He tried to tell them that he didn't want to talk, but it didn't work out too well for him. I was right, they had gone through my room, and found my diary.

They started saying stuff that I wrote down.

"Percy, did you know that when she kissed you on Mt. Saint Helen's that her heart fell out of her chest and afterwards she cried for days?" Bobby asked.

"What? How did you find out about that?" I shouted at them as I straitened up.

"We're not telling. Percy, did you know that she watched you sleep-"Matthew added, but I cut him off.

Percy was blushing, but he was laughing really hard. I blushed even harder than him. A diary is meant for your eyes only! Well, that's what I thought. I should've paid more attention to the movies. Little brothers always read the girls' diaries.

"Stop! What were you doing reading my diary?" I asked.

"You have a diary?" Percy asked and I blushed even harder.

Bobby took this chance to spit out more stuff that I wrote, "Yeah, she thought you were really cute when you drooled after you woke up on the first day."

"I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted as my face got even more red from anger.

"You can't kill us!" Bobby bragged.

"You wanna bet?" I asked as I stood up and started chasing them around the room. Percy just laughed, again.

He stood up and grabbed me. He lifted me up in his arms and hung me over his shoulder. I crossed my arms as he carried me up the stairs. As I last saw my brothers, I did the mature thing and stuck out my tongue. Finally, he set me down in my room.

"I'm seriously going to kill them. You can't stop me! Don't even try!" I cried out as Percy closed the door.

He sat next to me on the bed, laughing, "I'm not going to stop you. I'm just going to ask you not to. You're not setting a very good example for me."

"Yeah, well, my brothers are worse than hellhounds!"

"They're only teasing you because they want attention and want to make you mad. Really, if it seems like it doesn't bother you, they'll leave you alone."

"How do you know?"

"Hey, I'm a guy. I was once young. I used to do that to my mom's friends' kids."

"You weren't supposed to hear about the stuff I wrote," I blushed as that slipped out.

"I know, but it was funny."

"It wasn't funny!" I complained.

Percy laughed and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer to him, "It was cute. Your face got all red and cute. And the thing about Mt. Saint Helens, well when you were missing I was on the verge of tears every day. I would have cried, but I was on that quest and couldn't."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I just have one question. When did you watch me sleep?"

I blushed, "Well, it depends when they got that."

"Wait! You've watched me sleep multiple times?"

I blushed even redder, "Well, you already knew how I watched you sleep when you first arrived. The other times were just when you were in the infirmary or on the beach. It wasn't like I snuck into your cabin. It was only when we fell asleep on the beach or something."

"Oh, okay. Would it be weird if I told you that I watched you when you were hurt or on the beach or something?"

"No, because now we know that both of us have done it!" I answered.

He leaned in to kiss me, and I met him halfway. We made out on my bed for what seemed like only a few seconds, but was actually half an hour. Helen called us down to eat and interrupted us. I sighed, but took Percy's hand and dragged him behind me.

~O~

"Percy, how do you do that?" Bobby asked in amazement as Percy controlled the water to lift up and fall back down multiple times.

I just laughed and went back to reading my book. I was sprawled out on the couch. Percy, Bobby, and Matthew were on the ground in front of me. It was hard to concentrate on the book. Percy's just too distracting.

"I don't know. I just do it. I focus on the water and it happens." Percy answered. His eyebrows were scrunched together. He looked absolutely adorable.

I put down the book, knowing I wasn't going to get any reading done, and picked up my diary. I started writing down what happened today. Mainly, I focused on how cute Percy was.

"Can you teach me?" Matthew asked.

"Um, no. It's a child of Poseidon thing. Only seaweed brains allowed." Percy replied.

I laughed, "And you don't wanna be a seaweed brain."

"Actually," Percy countered, "Being a seaweed brain is very helpful. For example, when you want to shut your girlfriend up, but don't want to ruin the furniture."

I noticed a second too late what was happening. Percy willed the water to soak me from head to toe. He was right, it shut me up. Everything else was dry, even my diary. I was the only thing wet in the room.

And I was pissed about it.

"Perseus Jackson!" I yelled.

"And as you just learned, it doesn't work for a long time. After that, she'll get really mad and chase you like so." Percy mocked in a teaching voice as I chased him around the room.

"I'm gonna kill you, Perseus!"

"Don't call me Perseus!"

"Percy!" I yelled as I tackled him.

He flipped over and I straddled his lap. I pulled out my knife and pointed it at his neck.

"Won't work, remember? I'm invincible," Percy smirked.

I moved my knife to his back. Unfortunately, he was lying on it. I couldn't reach the small of his back. "You'll have to get up sometime, seaweed brain."

"Actually, I'm quite comfortable right here. Thanks for asking, though." Percy smirked.

"Wait! You're invincible?" Matthew asked in shock.

"Yes, I am, Bobby." Percy answered, all the while still looking at me with those dreamy eyes.

"I'm Bobby! And why is she waiting for you to stand up?" the actual Bobby added.

"Sorry, and it's because I have two weak spots. They are my Achilles heels." Percy replied.

"Wait, two?" I asked. He honestly caught me off guard.

"Yes, one is the small of my back. The other is you."

I smiled and kissed him. Tears were forming in my eyes. I was his Achilles heel? How did that happen?

I guess I said the last part out loud, because Percy answered my question, "When I went into the River Styx, I had to focus on someone or something. I focused on you, that day when we were in the canoe lake and you were trying to get me back into the canoe. Somehow, that made you my Achilles heel."

I kissed him, again. This time, tears actually fell from my eyes. I was his Achilles heel. That's so sweet! I felt so loved. How had I not realized it sooner? When I took the dagger for him, he seemed in pain. I hadn't thought anything of it at the time. I just thought he was upset that I, his best friend, was dying. I never thought that I would be his Achilles heel.

"Thanks, seaweed brain."

Forgetting why we were on the ground, I stood up. Percy must have remembered because he looked scared. He stood up, though, and kissed my cheek. I instantly dried off and remembered why we were on the ground.

"You know what? I have an even better punishment for you!" I decided.

"Oh? And what is that?" He asked.

I whispered in his ear, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Wait! What?"

I ran upstairs and he followed, completely caught off guard. For some reason, I ran into my room without closing the door. He came in and tackled me on the bed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep! No cuddling for you tonight!" I finalized.

Really, this was punishment for me, too. I wanted to sleep with him tonight. Not in the inappropriate way. I wanted to rest my head on his chest and sleep with his arm around me. I wasn't going to get it. I hoped that he would apologize or something, so I could forgive him.

"Really? I don't think that's just my punishment!" Percy whispered in my ear as if reading my thoughts. We sat up to where I saw his sad sea-green eyes.

"Percy, you are sleeping on the couch tonight! It's final! So, stop complaining about it!"

He kissed me, "Please?"

"I already said no, Percy."

"What if I said I'm sorry?" He asked.

Yeah, what if he said he's sorry? I wanted to give in, but I couldn't. That would be too easy. I couldn't give in to him. He had to beg for it.

"Percy, I said that you are sleeping on the couch tonight! Don't argue with me!"

"Please? That couch isn't very comfy, and I want sleep with you tonight!"

"Well, you'll just have to get over it. You're not sleeping in this bed with me tonight."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's an awfully large bed. It'll get cold tonight. What if a monster comes in, or better yet, a spider? What are you gonna do?"

He had a point. What would I do? What was I saying? I've slept by myself multiple times. He was just playing with me. I really did want him here, though. What if a spider really did come? What would I do? Percy's the only one that would understand. Surely, my parents would just yell at me.

I gave in, "Fine, but only because I saw the logic in your argument. Not because of any other reason. I just don't want a spider to come in."

"Uh huh, sure…'' Percy trailed off as his lips crashed into mine.

We kissed for a while. I loved every second of it. My hands gripped his neck as his hands rested on my waist. He pulled me closer to him, so I was practically sitting on his lap. I wanted to pull him closer, but we were as close as we were gonna get. That was already really close.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the third day that I awoke to the smile of my seaweed brain. _My_ seaweed brain. That sounded nice. It sounded right. I liked it. I also liked using Percy's chest as my pillow. My legs were intertwined in his. His arm was wrapped around me and held me close to him. I could smell the ocean on him. I guess that's normal. I scooted my head closer in to his neck.

"You up, wise girl?' Percy whispered in my ear as his lips gently touched my head.

I moaned and lightly nodded my head in answer. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay in the position. My hand fisted itself on Percy's chest.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What time is it?" I mumbled into his chest.

"It's ten. You slept in more than normal. Congratulations!" Percy mocked me.

"Shut up, seaweed brain. I can sleep in if I want."

"Why did you want to today?"

I looked up at him, "I liked lying in bed with you. It's nice."

He kissed my forehead, "I like laying with you, too."

"Correction, it's lying, not laying."

"And that's the wise girl that I know and love." I saw him smile.

A smile creped on my lips, "I love you, too."

It felt good saying it. _I love you._ Just three simple words, but they have so much behind them. They mean so much. I loved saying I love you.

"Shouldn't your parents be worried? I mean, you're sleeping in. It's so weird."

I closed my eyes and scooted my head into the crook of his neck, "I don't care. I like lying here. Don't leave."

"I won't. Are you sure they won't be worried, though?"

I punched him, "Way to ruin the moment."

"Hey, I was just wondering."

I pecked his cheek, "You're right. We should get downstairs."

He grabbed me before I could get up, "I never said that!"

We leaned in and we started to make out. He rolled me over so that he was on top. My fingers entangled themselves in his hair.

After a while- I don't even know how long it was- Bobby and Matthew barged in. They hopped on top of us. Percy would have fallen on me, but he stuck out his arms and straitened his back into a plank position. His Achilles heel curse made him way stronger. The boys just fell on either sides of us.

"What do you two want?" I growled. My eyes never left Percy's.

"Mom wanted to know if you were alive. I guess that's a yes." Bobby replied as they got off my bed and kneeled on the floor.

"Did you have to jump on us?" Percy asked as he slumped to my side.

"What fun is just walking in?" Matthew asked.

"You missed breakfast," Bobby informed us.

"I'm guessing there's no blue pancakes." Percy sighed.

"Why would pancakes be blue?" Bobby asked, "Seriously, Annabeth, your boyfriend is weird."

I laughed, "It's a joke. We can find some blue food coloring, Percy."

"Nah, it's fine. I can survive a weekend without any blue food or drink. I mean, I live without blue drinks and most food at home. It won't be too bad." Percy moaned.

"Food isn't blue, though!" Matthew complained.

I muttered under my breath, "Oh, here we go again."

"You really think that food can't be blue? Really? Well, let me tell you something, Matthew, food can be any color it wants to be. It can be blue if we make it blue. Have you ever thought of that? Huh? Did you? I don't think you did. All you need is a little food dye and you've got yourself some blue food." Percy shouted.

"Percy, calm down. He didn't know," I tried.

"I want some blue food!" Bobby shouted as he ran out the room.

"Matthew, why don't you go follow Bobby. Prove to him that there is no such thing as blue food." I advised.

Matthew did as I said, shockingly.

"They don't know, Percy. We'll prove them wrong. We can make breakfast tomorrow. Heck, all our food today will be blue." I told him as I snuggled up to him again. We were sitting up, now, my legs across his lap.

"Oh, Annabeth, sorry to interrupt." My dad said as he strolled in. He didn't seem very sorry, though.

"It's okay, Dad. What's up?" I asked.

"We're gonna be leaving soon. We won't be back until late tonight, maybe even early tomorrow. I trust you to take care of Bobby and Matthew." He demanded.

"I already told you that we will," I sighed.

"No funny business. I don't want you two doing anything here that you wouldn't do in front of Chiron! Understand?"

Percy answered for us, "Yes, sir."

My dad left and we broke out laughing. He didn't hear us, though. I was glad. My dad would get pissed if he knew that we were laughing at him. After laughing for what seemed like hours, Percy went to take a shower. I got changed into shorts and one of Percy's t-shirts. When he came into the room, fully dressed, he looked mad.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" He shouted.

"I-I thought it would b-be nice. I'll t-take it off," I stammered. I had never seen Percy this angry at me. Sure, he had been like this in front of Drew and Clarisse, but never me.

His face turned into a smirk, "I was just kidding. You look hot in my shirt. I would never yell at you for that."

I slapped his arm, "You terrified me! I thought you were going to beat me or something! Don't do that to me!"

He grabbed me by the waist, "I thought it was pretty funny. How're you gonna punish me this time?"

"No kisses," I told him and slipped out of his grasp.

He chased me down to the kitchen, just as my dad and Helen were saying goodbye. We told them bye, then went to eat. It was close to noon, so we just made sandwiches. Mine was way better than Percy's. He just had a simple pb&j. I had more like a sub. It was really good. Percy had blueberry jelly, which was blue. Take that Matthew!

After eating, we watched a movie. Percy leaned against the armrest and I sat on his lap, wrapped in his strong arms. I almost drifted off to sleep. Key word here is almost. That's when Bobby and Matthew stormed in the room. Without saying a word, they grabbed Percy by both arms and dragged him off towards their room. I couldn't stop laughing. Percy looked terrified. He mouthed the word _Help. _I didn't, and went back to laughing.

I continued watching the movie. It wasn't really good. I don't even remember what it was about. I mean, that's how bad it was. Percy didn't come back to me. I was worried what they were doing to him. He had survived Kronos, so it couldn't be that bad. I decided to go looking for him. I wanted back my seaweed brain.

I found them. They were all sprawled out on my floor. All of them were reading a book. That's so unlike all of them, especially Percy. That's when I noticed that they weren't books. They were diaries. My diaries, to be more specific.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at them. Anger was boiling up to my cheeks.

"Hey, Annabeth, how's it goin?" Percy asked like nothing was wrong. Obviously, he saw the look in my eyes.

"Why are you reading my diaries?" I asked. I swear my face was as hot as fire from anger.

"You see, Percy was wondering about them, and-" Bobby started.

"Oh, so you're just going to blame this all on me?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Why are you reading my diaries?" I asked for the second time in a minute.

Percy stood up, "They offered them to me, and being the teenage boy that I am, I just had to read them. This isn't helping my case any, is it?"

I only shook my head, I was so angry. My fists were clenched by my sides. Then I realized that I wasn't as angry as I was embarrassed. Percy was reading about my most intimate thoughts. I grabbed the diary from his hands and realized that this was the one that I wrote in when I realized I was in love with him. It was from a year ago. The same diary that had the Mt. Saint Helens kiss in it.

I blushed, "Bobby, Matthew, get out!"

"You're in for it!" Bobby muttered to Percy as they ran out. I shut the door behind them.

"Please, just don't hit my Achilles heel." He pleaded as he scrunched his eyes shut..

"Percy, why'd you read it?" I asked. There wasn't anger in my voice. Instead, there was confusion.

This shocked him. He peaked one eye open, before opening up the second. He sighed, "I wanted to know more about you. Sometimes you're so secretive. I just wanted to know more about you. When Matthew told me that most of it was written in Greek, I knew there was something interesting about that diary. Bobby said that that was the first one that mentioned you being in love with me. I was curious."

"I'm sorry for yelling. I just don't want them knowing about certain stuff. That's why I wrote in Greek. They don't know it. I never thought that you would actually read it."

"I'm sorry. I was just curious. It was interesting, though."

I laughed as I hugged him, "What was your favorite part? I know you couldn't have gotten very far."

"I liked that part at the beginning when you said _Dear Diary, I love him. I love Percy Jackson. I love my seaweed brain. My seaweed brain._ That was my favorite part. And it was written in Greek. I could actually read it!"

"That's my favorite part, too. Please, just don't do it again."

"I won't. Now, do you wanna get revenge on them?"

"Let's do it!"

I couldn't say my plan was one that the Stolls would bow down to, but it was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Percy helped me plan a little (barely any). He was the one that would do most of it. I pretty much just had to scream and chase them. That's exactly what I did. I chased them right into a trap. Once they ran into the kitchen, being stupid and not splitting up, a wave of tap water sprang down on them. Of course, nothing but them got wet. I had to thank Percy for that.

"Percy!" They both yelled.

We both laughed at them.

"Can you dry us off like you did to Annabeth yesterday?" Bobby pleaded.

"Nope, you'll have to dry yourselves off. I only do that to my girlfriend, and it's only on special occasions." Percy answered.

"Like when she tackles you?" Matthew asked.

I laughed, "Yes, that's right. I tackle him quite often, too."

"But, we're practically brothers. Come on, can you please do it?" Bobby pleaded, again.

"Brothers?" Percy asked. I was just as confused as he was.

"Yeah, I mean, you and Annabeth are always together. She's always talking about you. And she dreams about you. She talks in her sleep," Bobby whispered the last part.

I heard it, though, "I do not! You just read my diaries!"

"Actually, baby, you do talk in your sleep. I mean, just a little bit." Percy muttered.

"Since when do you call me baby? Plus, you drool _and_ talk!" I asked. I wasn't mad, just curious.

"I don't know. I thought it'd be a good nickname for you. You know, since I love you and all." Percy replied as he blushed cherry red.

"Well, I love you, too. Just don't expect me to give you any new nicknames like that anytime soon, though." I added.

"Bleck! Teenagers are so emotional!" Matthew complained.

"I know, right? What's up with them?" Bobby asked our brother.

"Trust me, I was just like you when I was your age. Just wait until you fall in love. It changes you…a lot. Trust me!" Percy told them, but he was looking more at me.

I laughed, "You were like them for years, seaweed brain!"

Percy blushed, but just shrugged it off.

"You two aren't really taking care of us!" Bobby groaned.

"Oh, yeah? What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"Please, dry us off! I really like this shirt and wanna keep wearing it!" Matthew answered.

I looked into Percy's eyes and he understood. "Run?" I murmured.

"Run," He nodded in agreement.

Together, we sprinted off towards my room. We were way faster than either of them. I guess camp came in handy. Percy locked the door once we got in my room. I plopped down on the bed. Percy lifted me up, gently, and laid my limp body on his lap. I snuggled up next to him, my head found his strong neck. I slowly started to kiss it while my brothers banged on the door.

Percy laughed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I moved away from his neck to look into his beautiful sea green eyes.

"Nothing, you just found the spot where I'm ticklish." He replied.

I laid my head on his chest, "Good. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah, I mean, we are gonna make out again."

"I seem to think that I was punished today. Aren't you not supposed to kiss me?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to kiss your lips. I'm pretty sure that your neck isn't your lips. And when you make it up to me, we'll make out some more."

"How should I make it up to you?"

"You can start by taking care of the demons. I want some time to read."

"What if I don't want to?"

"No kisses for you. Plus, I seem to think that you came here to practice being a brother."

Percy groaned and fell back onto the bed, "Really? I have to take care of those things?"

I kissed his hand, "Yep, or you don't get any kisses tonight. I know how much you miss them." I sighed seductively.

Percy leaped up and ran out the room, "Hey, demons, are you ready to get dried off?"

I laughed as I pulled out my diary. I decided to write in it. I mean, Percy would let them bother me. Right?

~O~

"Percy, I'm sorry, but we don't have any blue dye," I sighed as I began to make the pasta.

"What? How do you guys not have blue food dye?" Percy asked in disbelief as he glanced over at the food dye bucket in my hands.

"I mean, if you really want it-"

"Wait!" Percy realized my trick, "You do have it. You're hiding it!"

I tucked the food dye in my back pocket, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"C'mon. Hand it over, wise girl," Percy held out his hand.

"Percy, are you crazy? I just told you that we're out of it!"

"And I don't believe you. Besides, I can tell when you're lying to me. You get this look in your eyes. It's just like the one that you have right now."

I knew that I couldn't keep anything from him. He wasn't going to get the food dye from me that easily. No, he was going to have to fight for it. This was his second punishment. I was hoping that he would somehow find a way to make up for the first one. I really wanted to kiss him, again. Every time he would try to make it up to me, Bobby or Matthew would interrupt us. I was really getting tired of them. I desperately wanted Percy to get a sister, almost as badly as I wanted to kiss him.

"You don't believe your girlfriend?" I asked in fake shock. "This relationship must not be very good."

Apparently, my acting's very good. Percy believed every word, "That's not what I meant! I just meant that I saw it when you put it in you-"

I cut him off by planting my lips on his. It caught Percy by surprise at first, but he soon joined my lips. Our lips moved in perfect unison. I never wanted it to end. That's when I remembered that we weren't supposed to kiss. How could I forget that? I had just been thinking about it.

Percy pulled away, "I thought that you weren't supposed to kiss me. Wasn't that part of my punishment?"

"Yeah, but I got tired of it. I missed your lips on mine." And with that, we started to make-out again. This time, it was filled with passion.

"Percy! Stop kissing my sister!" Matthew commanded.

"I love you," I mumbled against Percy's lips.

Instead of breaking the kiss, Percy moved his soft lips down to my neck. He muttered "I love you, too," as he moved to my ear. I tilted my head back so that he could get a better angle. Percy lifted me onto the counter and continued to kiss my neck. I was loving it!

"Ew! Stop that!" Bobby called out.

"Why don't you two go wash your hands?" I could barely ask without a moan escaping from my lips.

The boys obeyed. I knew it was because they didn't want to watch us make-out. I was okay with that. It's not like I wanted them to watch us. They wash their hands really fast, just to let you know. They ran back in no time. Both of them were very hungry.

"Percy! I wanna eat! I don't wanna watch you kiss my sister!" Bobby complained.

I didn't let Percy leave my grasp, "The food's over there. Go and eat in the living room, if you want to. I don't care."

Bobby and Matthew hurriedly got their food and left us alone. I was glad. Now, it was just me and my seaweed brain. The boys wouldn't interrupt us.

"You know, we could just take this to your room," Percy suggested as he broke from our kiss.

"And what fun would that be?" I asked.

He leaned in to kiss me, but ended up lifting me up in his arm. Before I knew what was happening, he carried me off to my room. I wanted to hit him and go back, but I just kissed his neck instead. That made him move faster. I didn't really mind. He set me down on the bed and hovered over me. I switched us around and straddled his waist. We continued to make-out.

"Shouldn't we close the door?" I asked.

"Leave it. They won't bother us," Percy whispered into my ear.

He couldn't have spoken too soon. Right then, those little demons sauntered in and hopped on top of me.

"Annie! We want desert!" Matthew whined.

"Then go get some," I growled.

Bobby added, "But there isn't any. Can we have some blue food?"

Percy laughed, "Sorry, kids, but we used the last of the dye on dinner. You'll just have to have regular food."

"We don't have any!" Matthew repeated what Bobby had just said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked more harshly than I intended.

Percy pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head back as his hands snaked their way across my hips.

"Can you go get us some? Ice-cream sounds really good right about now!" Bobby suggested.

"I bet it does," I muttered.

"How about," Percy interrupted, "you go put on some shoes."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Are we going somewhere?" Matthew shouted as he jumped up and down.

I turned to face Percy, "Yeah, are we going somewhere?" I swear, I sounded like a little kid.

He lightly kissed my nose, "Why indeed we are. Now, Bobby, Matthew, go get some shoes on. I'll time you!" Both of the boys sprinted out of the room as Percy started to count, slowly. He inched his way to my lips with each number. By five, his lips crashed into mine. We were kissing when the boys raced back in.

"How long was that?" Bobby asked, panting.

"Ugh, twenty seconds, I think?" Percy stuttered.

"Hey, you two aren't ready!" Matthew complained.

I glanced at their shoes as I stood up, "Neither are you. Your shoes are on the wrong feet."

They ran out, embarrassed. Percy and I put on some sneakers and found the boys eager to leave. Percy grabbed his wallet, before we headed out the door. Percy rested his arm around my shoulders. I laid my hand on his chest and the other on his lower back. We walked like that to an ice-cream store around the corner.

Percy bought the boys some blue ice-cream. It was cotton candy, I think. Meanwhile, we shared a regular ice-cream sundae. I stole the cherry from him before he even saw it. He chased me for a minute, but decided to get back to the ice-cream. It really was good. Apparently, the place was brand new. It had only opened up a month before we got there. A lot of people were there, so it seemed like a pretty popular place.

"Percy, can you beat up Annabeth?" Bobby asked as we walked back home.

I was in the same position with Percy as we were when we walked there. The question took me by surprise, but Percy just laughed.

"Well, I definitely have an advantage over her, but she has one over me, too. Why would I ever beat her up, though?"

"I mean, isn't it part of your training?" Matthew added.

I swear, these twins can read minds.

I couldn't even expect what was going to happen next. I mean, two days without an attack? That's a little strange, but the war did just end. I didn't expect any monsters to attack us.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a little bit shorter than the last one, but still long. I hope you like it!**

"Put me down!" Bobby screamed at the monster.

An Empousi. Kelly.

Percy found Riptide in his pocket as I grabbed Matthew, who was in complete shock. I yanked out my cap of invisibility and put it on his head.

"Go to that tree," I whispered into his ear as the cap went on.

I yanked out my knife.

"Kelly, the evil cheerleader. How nice of you to come see me, again. You just can't resist, can you?" Percy asked.

"Actually, I came for this human. He seems pretty tasty!" She screeched.

"Put down my brother!" I growled at the monster.

"Annabeth, help me!" Bobby shouted at us.

Kelly smelled him, which I found strange, "He smells pretty good. How about this, Jackson for your _Bobby."_

"No, you won't have either of them!" I shouted.

Percy took this chance to slice Kelly's head off. Luckily, she was distracted in her offer. I ran over to Bobby, who lay on the ground. He was in shock of what happened. Tears were streaming down his bright red cheeks. Then, I remembered Matthew.

"Matthew?" I called out.

He came into view, only a few feet away from me, "Matthew, I told you to go to the tree!" I shouted at him as I hugged them both.

Percy ran his fingers through his hair, "I think we should get back to the house."

He picked up Bobby, while I carried Matthew. We almost ran home. We couldn't risk another attack like that. Percy opened the door for us. The boys were still in shock. I wasn't sure what they saw, but I could tell that it wasn't good. I tried to comfort them while Percy put in a movie. It was Finding Nemo. Percy didn't know this, but that was their all-time favorite movie.

I sat in Percy's lap as the boys sat on the floor, engaged in the movie. I was hoping that they kind of forgot about the whole incident. Percy rubbed circles on my back as I rested into his arms. He was extremely comforting. Soon enough, I was ready to fall asleep.

My eyes were closed, and I was nearly asleep. The movie was over, but I didn't want to move. Percy wasn't trying to make me, either. He just stroked my hair as I tried to drift off.

"Percy?" Matthew asked. Apparently, they thought I was asleep.

"Yeah, buddy?" Percy replied.

"What happened back there?" Bobby asked for Matthew.

Percy shushed them, and I giggled. It wasn't noticeable to my brothers, but Percy could definitely tell I was awake.

"Well, there was a monster. She kind of took you, Bobby. I'm not sure why she didn't kill you. Her nature is to immediately kill and drain men. I mean, she hates me, so I'm surprised that she didn't immediately kill me. I'm sorry that happened to you." Percy sighed.

"Percy, do you love my sister?" Matthew asked him.

I was shocked. I did not see that question coming, and I'm a daughter of Athena. The question caused me to stir. Percy laughed. He could tell that the others didn't realize that I was awake.

"More than anything," Percy told them. "Why do you ask?"

"Dad's told us about Athena and how Annabeth was born-" Bobby explained.

Percy cut them off, "Wait! He explained to you how she was born?"

I almost snickered. Of course, he didn't explain how normal kids were born. They were nine. They didn't need to know about that, yet.

"I mean, he explained that she was born from Athena's head. It sounds creepy! Anyways, we were just wondering if you two are-like-going to have a kid like that?" Matthew muttered.

Percy laughed, "No, that's only an Athena thing. And I'm not planning on having a kid with anyone anytime soon."

"Why?" Bobby asked, "Don't you love her? You just said that you did."

"Just because I love her doesn't mean that I want to have a kid now. I mean, I'm only sixteen, as of a few days ago. Plus, we wouldn't be able to finish college."

"SO, your not going to have a kid with her?" Bobby asked, making sure he understood.

Percy chuckled and kissed my head, "No, I think I'll hold off on that."

I snuggled more into Percy's chest, signaling him that I was grateful. It was also saying that I love him.

"Why don't you to go get ready for bed?" Percy suggested.

They listened and ran off to their rooms. I could hear their bickering from where I was. Those boys really are loud! I opened my eyes and looked up at Percy.

"Well, that was…interesting?" I sighed.

"I'm just glad that they didn't ask me where children come from. That would have been awkward."

I laughed, "I'm glad, too. Did you mean what you said earlier? About you loving me more than anything?"

He kissed my temple, "Of course I do!"

I snuggled my head back into his neck. My right hand grabbed the back of his neck as my left rested on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, too, seaweed brain."

"So, why didn't you talk to your brothers?"

"I didn't want to. Besides, they wanted to talk to you, obviously, not me."

"They had no idea you were awake," Percy laughed.

I giggled, "How did you know?"

"I know you. That's why I love you."

Matthew and Bobby sauntered in the room. They noticed that I was awake.

"Annie! You're up!" Bobby exclaimed as he hugged me.

"Yea, this goon woke me up!" I told them.

"Don't pretend that you just woke up! I'm pretty sure that you aren't supposed to lie to your siblings!" Percy whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "Are you sure about that? I mean, I am the one with the brothers-not you."

"I think Percy's right!" Matthew determined. Apparently, Percy did not whisper very well.

"Oh, you do, do ya?" I asked them.

"He's right. You aren't supposed to lie! Lying is wrong!" Bobby shouted a little too loudly, I might add.

"You don't need to listen to Percy. He's a seaweed brain. But don't lie! I mean, it's okay when it's to your boyfriend. I mean, no it's not! You know what? Just don't listen to me. I'm rambling!" I went on, without a breath.

Percy kissed my forehead, "So you should listen to me, right?"

"I never said that!" I called out.

"I'm so confused!" Bobby sighed.

"So am I. What were we even talking about?" Matthew asked.

Percy and I laughed.

"Why don't you go to bed?" I suggested.

They both said okay and started to walk away. Bobby came over to Percy and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear it, but apparently it was funny. Percy was laughing. Okay, it was more like chuckling.

"What did he say to you?" I asked in his ear.

"Oh, nothing." He joked.

I hit his arm, "Tell me! I wanna know what he said to you! You know, it's not nice to keep stuff from your girlfriend!"

"I don't think it'd be nice to tell you."

"What do you mean 'It wouldn't be nice'? I mean, shouldn't you always be truthful? And it's coming from a nine year old. It's not like it's coming from Clarisse or Nico or Thalia. They would kill you!"

"Well, let's just say that you wouldn't appreciate it," He laughed.

"I wanna know!" I complained like a five year old. I looked into his sea-green eyes. My eyes turned into my famous puppy dog face. Percy always fell for it.

"No, don't give me those eyes!" He turned his face away, "I won't look at you!"

"Oh, come on, please? I won't stop this face until you tell me!"

"I'm not going to look at your eyes."

"Percy," I leaned into his ear and started to whisper, "are you sure you don't wanna tell me? I mean, I could help you out."

"What do you mean, help me out?"

"Well, I could kiss you and stuff. You know, the stuff that you like."

"That sounds really good. I like that idea. Do I get that kiss now?"

I yanked my head back, "Not until you tell me what Bobby told you! I wanna hear it!"

Percy just laughed, "Okay, he told me that I'm not allowed to have kids with you."

I busted out laughing, "Bobby said that to you?" He nodded. "Why would he say that? He's nine!"

"I have no idea! Do I get that kiss now?"

He was centimeters away from my lips. I wanted to kiss him, I did, but I wanted to tease him. I backed away and started to run to my room.

"Nope! Goodnight, seaweed brain!" I shouted as I tried to shut the door.

He came faster than I expected. With him being all strong and stuff, he pushed the door open immediately. I fell onto the bed and got under the covers. My whole body was covered. I threw my pillow at him right when he came in. I trapped the blankets under my body, so he would have to lift me up to get me out. This was going to be entertaining.

"Annabeth, are you going to come out of there, or do I have to come and get you?" Percy asked.

I laughed, "You'll have to get me. I'm not coming out!"

"Well, then, I think that I'm going to have to tickle you."

I peaked my head out, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yes, I would!"

I cowered under the blankets while Percy ran over to me. He attacked me with his fingers. I was being tickled all over. I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to fight him off. He eventually got me out from under the covers, but I couldn't stop laughing. I ended up falling on the ground, somehow. It wasn't fun because I banged my head on the side of the bed. Percy kept on tickling me, though. I begged him to stop.

"Do I get that kiss?" He whispered as he momentarily halted.

"You can have as many kisses as you want! Just, please, stop tickling me!"

I laughed as he helped me onto the bed, "Now, where is that kiss?"

I leaned into him, "Right here."

We started to kiss, but I didn't let it go too far. I pulled away before anything happened. He pouted a little, but I just laughed. His eyes widened when he saw me smile.

"Good night, seaweed brain!" I shouted as I turned around and laid my head on the pillow, not retrieved from the floor.

"You do realize that you aren't wearing pjs."

"I know. Now, turn off the light. I'm tired!" I commanded.

He kissed my cheek and turned off the light. As he sauntered back to me, I turned to face him. He lay next to me. My head buried in his chest. He lightly kissed my head and we nodded off to sleep.

I don't know about seaweed brain, but I had a great dream! I mean, it was of course about camp. What else would it be about? I was alone in Percy's cabin. He wasn't even there. I walked outside, and all eyes turned towards me. Suddenly, they screamed "Happy Birthday, Annabeth!" I was in shock. Percy waltzed over to me and pecked my lips. We had the best birthday ever! I was told that Percy set up everything, which surprised me even more. We skipped the party and just hung out at the beach. We walked along the beach and played around in the water. I splashed him, but being who he is, he made a tidal wave almost drown me. I pretended to suffocate, so Percy would give me mouth to mouth. Being him, he just forced the water out of my system, which there wasn't any. He realized that I was faking and we just sat there. I don't even know how long it lasted. Over all, it was a really good dream. I mean, I felt like I was drowning a lot of the time, but it was good.

"Percy, are you awake?" I whispered in his ear. "Percy?"

He didn't respond. I sighed and leaned back onto his chest. I laid there for a while. I thought about the previous day. My brothers were so close to being killed. It was so terrifying! What would my parents say? Oh, gods. My parents! They were coming home today. What would they say when they learned about what happened? Surely, they would be pissed at me. They have reason to be. I don't want to fight with them.

I got distracted when I felt something crawl up my leg. At first, I thought it was Percy being sweet or something. I looked down and saw a huge spider.

"AH!" I screamed.

I nearly pushed Percy off the bed. He woke up and looked into my eyes. I saw worry in his.

"What is it?" He muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sp-spi-ider!" I screamed.

Suddenly, he realized what was going on. His eyes widened as he noticed the spider crawling up my legs. I screamed some more. He got up and pulled the spider off my leg. He brought it into the bathroom. He was in there for a few minutes before he came out looking satisfied.

He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest. Why was I crying? Oh, yeah, because there was a spider and my parents were going to yell at me. I was terrified. I really didn't want to cry, so I sucked it up. Percy tried to shush me and calm me down.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded in response.

He smiled, "Wise girl, I have seen you with spiders plenty of times. You don't cry like this when you see them. What's going on?"

"My parents are going to blame me for what happened to Bobby and Matthew. I can't stand it when they do that!"

"Annabeth, you can blame me. Just tell them that it happened because of me. I'm sure they'll understand."

Percy, I don't want them to blame you. They'll hate you! I can't let that happen!"

He smiled, "I don't care if they blame me. I just want to make you feel better. If they hate me for it, so be it. I don't care. I hate to see you like this!"

I tried to say something, but he stopped me by putting a finger on my lips, "I don't care. Annabeth, just tell them that it's my fault. I want to do it. Besides, I'm the hero of Olympus. They can't do anything bad to me. I've survived Kronos and am invincible. I think I can handle your parents!"

I laughed, "Are you sure?"

"If it makes you stop crying, they yes. I am sure. No, I'm more than sure. I'm positive!" He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you."

"When are your parents getting home?"

"I think-" I tried.

I heard a yell from downstairs, "Annabeth, Matthew, Bobby, and, uh, Percy? We are home!" I recognized the voice as Helen's.

"Does that answer your question?" I laughed.

He chuckled and grabbed my hands. "You wanna go eat?"

"Is food _always_ on your mind?" I joked.

"Nope, but you are."

I blushed, "Come on, seaweed brain! I'm hungry."

I pretty much dragged him out of the room. Once we were out of my room, Percy lifted me onto his back. I tried to protest, but I knew Percy wouldn't let me go no matter how hard I would try. He laughed as I was carried down the stairs. I saw my dad and Helen talking to Bobby and Matthew. They did not look happy.

"Dad?" I asked as Percy finally let me go.

I sat on Percy's lap on the couch. Well, I wasn't directly on his lap. My feet were across his lap. His hands covered mine. I knew that my parents heard about what happened with the empousi. I cringed as I expected the talk. I knew what was coming. Percy nodded as if telling me that it was okay to blame him. I smiled.

"Are you all okay?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." I replied, cautiously.

"How could you do something that risky?" Helen asked, "You could have gotten hurt! Your brothers could have gotten hurt!"

Percy interrupted before I could reply, "All due respect, Mrs. Chase, but it was my fault."

"That's very kind, Percy, but" Helen replied.

"You don't get it. I'm a child of the big three. I'm the son of Poseidon. Monsters attack me all of the time. It was my fault. I put all of you at risk by coming here." Percy told my family.

"It wasn't either of their faults!" Bobby shouted as he walked back in the room.

"Yeah, it was Kelly's fault! She was trying to kill Percy and took Bobby. Annabeth protected us!" Matthew added.

"Who is Kelly?" My dad asked.

I laughed, "She's an empousi. She has this thing against Percy. It's actually kind of funny."

"As I said earlier, it's all my fault." Percy confirmed.

"We'll just go." I sighed.

"Are you sure? You don't have to leave just yet," My dad said.

I was in shock. Why didn't he want us to leave, "Wait-you don't want us to leave?" I asked.

"No, you guys can stay. We were just worried about you guys. I mean, it's kind of scary." Helen told us.

"Well, we'll have to go soon. We need to get back to camp. Our free week is just about over." I sighed.

"Okay, are you sure?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied, "I just need to grab some stuff for school in New York."

"Oh, I forgot about you going to that boarding school near me." Percy murmured.

My dad laughed, "Actually, we talked to Sally the other day. She said that it is okay to live with them and go to Goode."

"Really?" Percy nearly shouted.

"Yeah, why don't you two go pack up and get ready to go to New York? I'll book your train trip." My dad commanded.

We practically ran to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**THis is pretty short compared to my others. Well, not the first one, but the others. Sorry. I hope you enjoy, though**

The train ride to camp was pretty uneventful. I slept most of the time. Percy let me. He tried to sleep a little bit, but never really could.

When we got back to camp, everybody greeted us. It was a little strange. Why would they be this happy for our return? It didn't make any sense. My friends hugged me. Clarisse came over to us, laughing her butt off.

"What's going on, Jackson?" Clarisse asked.

"Clarisse, why are you laughing so hard?" I asked her.

She smiled, "I don't think it's my place to tell you. You need to ask Connor and Travis."

Percy got furious, "What did they do?"

"I can't tell you. Go and ask them if you want to know!" Clarisse commanded as she sauntered off, snickering.

Percy gripped my hand and dragged me off to his cabin. He let me keep my bags and stuff in his cabin. He was still pretty pissed at the Stolls. I kissed his cheek to try to calm him down. It didn't work at all. I laughed.

I dragged Percy out of his cabin and to find the Stolls. I knew exactly where they would be, but Percy didn't. Now did anybody else. Nobody paid as great of attention to the Stolls as I did. It's a long story, but I we were in a prank war, and I had to remember their schedule to get them. Of course, I won the war. Stupid ADHD! Anyways, back to finding the Stolls.

I found them (as I predicted) at the big house. I couldn't guess what they were doing exactly, but they were sitting on the stairs, snickering away.

"Stolls, what are you doing?" I asked them. Okay, I might have yelled it.

"Annabeth, we heard you two were back," Travis said.

"Why is everybody laughing at us? What did you two do?" Percy snarled.

"One question at a time, seaweed brain!" Connor commanded.

I got mad, "I am the only one that can call him seaweed brain! How many times do I have to tell people that?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Connor muttered.

"Answer our questions!" I demanded.

"We can't explain it. You'll just have to wait and find out!" Travis informed us.

I grabbed Travis by the collar, "Don't you dare mess with me! Tell us what is going on? What do we have to do with it?"

"When did we ever say that you had anything to do with it?" Travis asked in response.

"We don't?" Percy asked.

"He never said that you didn't!" Connor added.

Percy grabbed his collar, "What is going on? What do I have to do with your little prank?"

I let go of Travis, "Tell us what is going on!"

"We can't!" Connor told him.

"We promised that we wouldn't!" Travis added.

"If you don't tell us, I swear that I will kill you!" Percy threatened.

Conner wasn't going to give in. Neither was Travis. Percy finally let go of Connor after punching his gut. I laughed and jumped on Percy's back. I gave the Stolls one of my famous death glares. They shrank back in fear. I laughed even harder. Percy smirked and took off to the arena. I rested my head on his shoulder, which wasn't comfy at all. He ran slower once I did that. I kissed the top of his head. He smiled as we reached the arena. Gently, he set me on the ground, landing on my feet.

We trained for a while. By a while, I mean until dinner. I beat him a few times when he fought with Riptide and my knife. He won most of the time, though. When we did archery, I was better than him. He really isn't good at archery. Hand to hand combat was interesting. Clarisse was watching our every move. We were pretending to be worse than we were. She tried to beat Percy, but he won easily. I laughed as she huffed in defeat.

At dinner, I would glance at Percy ever ten seconds. It caught the attention of my cabin.

"Didn't you get enough of him with your parents?" Malcom complained.

I shot him a glare, "No, we didn't."

"You guys were sleeping together. I mean, it's not a stretch that you-" Elena started.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, interrupting her.

"_I mean, _that you guys were sharing a bed the whole trip. It's all over camp. Everybody knows about it, even Chiron. Though, he wasn't too happy to hear about it," Elena explained further.

I blushed, "How does everyone know?"

"I don't know. I heard it from Leo. That kid cannot keep a secret to save his life. Well, okay, yeah, he can. The fire thing was expected. I wouldn't tell anybody if I were him, either." Malcom rambled.

"Do people think that we did stuff?" I muttered.

"Did you?" Malcom asked me.

"NO!" I shouted. Everybody turned to look at me, which made me blush really hard. Percy smirked. He could tell what we were talking about. I shook my head and gave him a very serious look. He turned around, snickering to himself. All of the campers turned their attention back to their food, which I was happy for.

"We didn't do anything, Malcom," I told him in a quieter voice.

"Some people do think that you guys did more than you did. I wouldn't worry about it. They're mostly the Aphrodite kids or campers that have nothing better to do than spread gossip." Elena reassured me.

"Yeah, like the Stolls," My half brother, David, mumbled. I realized that my whole table was listening intently to our conversation. I blushed, again.

"Is that why everyone is laughing at us and stuff?" I asked.

"No, that's something else entirely. I would tell you, but…" Malcom trailed off.

I grabbed his arm, hard, "Tell me what's going on! I _need _to know! As your cabin leader, I demand that you tell me."

Elena laughed, "First of all, _as our cabin leader_ you can't command us to tell you anything."

"Secondly," Malcom added, removing my hand from his arm, "we're not allowed to tell you. Plus, who says that it's the Stolls?"

"Clarisse said that we'd have to ask the Stolls about it. I just assumed that they'd be behind it. Who else could be?" I muttered, embarrassed for not thinking of anyone else. "So, is it someone else?"

"Annabeth, we can't tell you!" Malcom repeated.

"Why not? As my older brother, you should tell me. I mean, you are the one taking the role of my older brother. They tell their little sisters things that could potentially hurt them or their loved ones." I tried to sound intelligent.

Everyone at my table laughed. I heard my sister, Roxanna, tell me, "No they don't. My brother was the one doing that stuff to me!"

"Well, I think Malcom should tell me, Roxanna!" I told her.

Malcom shook his head, "We all had to promise not to tell you two. If you really wanna know, go pick on someone weak."

"Yeah, like Travis," Elena laughed.

I grunted, "We already tried. He won't tell us! That's why I'm kindly asking you!"

"Annabeth, we won't tell you!" Malcom repeated.

I grunted, once more, before sauntering out of the mess hall. Quickly, I grabbed Percy's hand and began to drag him. He picked up a few more fries before being ditched. He was stuffing them in his mouth as I stomped to his cabin. I didn't even think twice as I pushed Percy in his own cabin. No one was in there, as usual.

He sat on the bed, calmly finishing his fries. I was pacing back and forth. Apparently, he had too much blue cherry Coke because he had to go pee in no time. When he came out, I was lying on his bed, my hands on my temples. I was thinking about what was going on. Why wouldn't anybody tell us? I mean, I knew Percy had something to do with it. Connor told us that. Why wasn't Percy freaking out about this? He was the one that it was about!

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat next to me.

I sat up, "Why won't they tell us? We already know that it's about you somehow. Why can't we know? I wanna know!" I probably sounded like a five year old, but I didn't care. I hated not knowing things. I hated it!

"Annabeth, it's alright. I'm invincible, remember? It's not like they can do anything that bad to me, anyways. I'm way stronger and faster than all of them." He reassured me.

"I know that. I just hate not knowing things!"

He laughed, "Yeah, I found that out a while ago. Can we just not worry about it?"

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?"

"It can't be that bad, Annabeth. Really, what's the worst that they could do to me?"

"They could kill you, Percy!"

He laughed, again, "Do you really think that they'll kill the hero of Olympus? No, they won't. Besides, if anyone were to kill me, it'd be your mother. She hasn't done it, yet. Plus, I can only die if they hurt my Achilles Heel. They don't know where or who it is."

"They'll figure it out, especially the Athena kids. They'll get it first. I mean, if they don't, eventually they will hit it with their swords or whatever."

"Annabeth, they're not going to kill the hero of Olympus. I just saved all of their lives! They should be bowing down at my feet right now!"

I smiled, "Nobody here would do that. You know that, Percy."

"What are you scared of? Don't say me being killed because that won't happen. Didn't I already tell you that I won't leave you?"

"You did. I just don't wanna lose you. I finally got you. I don't want you to not be with me."

He laughed, "I won't leave you. I promise."

"Thank you. I think I can forget about it now."

"No, you can't. You won't forget about this. It'll keep on bugging you until you find out."

He really did know me. I pecked his lips and plopped down. He lied right next to me. I held onto his chest. His breathing lulled me to sleep.

~O~

I woke up groggily. My eyes slowly opened themselves up, without my command. I could faintly see the light coming in from the windows. Percy wrapped his arms around me securely. I buried my head in his neck. He moved me closer to him. Obviously, he was awake. I didn't want to disturb his happiness. Also, I wanted desperately to go back to sleep. I knew that wasn't going to happen. Hey, a girl can dream, can't they?

"Seaweed brain, where are we?" I asked. My eyes closed themselves.

"My cabin. Where else would we be?" He answered.

I sat up in shock, "What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock, "Eight. Can we lie back down?"

I noticed that he was sitting up, too. He was rubbing circles on my back. I wanted desperately to lay with him, but I couldn't. My cabin would already be up. Odds are, everyone would be about to eat. We slept through the breakfast call.

"Percy, I slept in your cabin last night without permission! Chiron's gonna kill me. I don't even want to think about what's going to happen when my siblings hear about this. What-"

Percy cut me off with a long kiss, "Better?"

"This isn't funny! I'm gonna get in serious trouble! You're not the one who slept in their boyfriend's cabin! If you were, trust me, you would be freaking out, too."

"Annabeth, it's okay. Chiron still owes us a few favors."

"Chiron's not what I'm worried about. Well, not what I'm mostly worried about. What are the campers going to say?"

"Probably that we did stuff last night." Percy raised his eyebrows in a jokingly manner.

I hit his arm, "I'm not kidding! Do you want to be punished, again?"

"No, gods, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Stop it, okay? I'm freaking out over here!"

"That's the exact reason why I'm trying to lighten the mood! Annabeth, we're going to Goode soon. We only have to survive a week here. Since we didn't use up all of our free days, Chiron will let us use them this week."

"You think I didn't think of that? I'm a daughter of Athena. I already knew that Chiron would let us make it up."

He wrapped his arms around me, "That means we can go back to sleep."

I laughed, "Really, seaweed brain? You still wanna sleep? How can you even go back to sleep now?"

"Well, I just lie down with you and think about you. After a while, I hear you snore. Then, I just go to sleep. We could do that, or you could read a boring book to me. I'll pass out either way. You could also start trying to do math. Then there's-"

"That's a lot of ways to get you to sleep."

"I'm tired in the morning. Now, are we going to sleep?"

"Seaweed brain, I can't. You might be, but I can't."

He pulled me down to lay on his chest, "Let's try. How about you count backwards from 100 while I watch you?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna go eat? Food's always on your mind!"

"I'm sure. Good morning."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, i'm sorry but i think this is gonna be the last chapter. I might come back to it, but i'm working on two others and this one is kind of being left behind. I'm sorry. Maybe some day, i'll come back to it. Thank you all for reading!**

"What are you guys doing today?" Nico asked us.

We were at the lake, enjoying each other's company. It wasn't much, but I liked the silence. Nico and Grover had to interrupt it! He and Grover were getting really annoying!

"This," Percy answered for us.

"It's only noon! You're just gonna do this all day?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, why not? We don't have to do anything, anyways." I sighed.

"You are so lucky!" Nico muttered.

I laughed, "We just asked for some free time. That's it. It's not like we don't deserve it! Seriously, guys."

"I helped save the world!" Nico protested.

"Everyone here did. We just actually saved it. Sorry, but it's true." Percy added.

"Percy, you get everything: the prophecy, the girl, permission for the girl to sleep with you, awesome parents, cabin to you and your girlfriend, awesome friends, empathy link with the best satyr-who might be Pan-, water powers, sword fighting skills, everything!" Grover explained. He really liked adding the part about him being Pan.

Percy laughed, "Yeah, but being the not-really-child-of-the-great-prophecy isn't always the best."

"Hey, it got you the girl!" Nico told him.

"Will you guys stop talking about Annabeth like she's a piece of meat or something?" Katie asked as she sat next to us.

"Thank you, Katie," I murmured.

"No problem, but seriously, guys, Percy's had it rough." She explained.

"He could be the child of the next big prophecy, too. We all could be." I sighed.

"That sucks for you guys. Luckily, I'm a satyr. I won't be in the prophecy like that." Grover boasted.

I laughed, "Grover, you're practically a god now. I don't think you can be involved in any prophecies. What are you going to do anyways?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. I'll stay in different places and try to convince people to save the environment. I'll stop by here for Juniper every once in a while. Maybe I can visit you guys at Percy's house!" Grover beamed.

"You will not visit us!" Percy demanded, "We'll be too busy."

Everyone glared at him. Even I did. He said it like we were going to be getting intimate. I knew that wasn't what he meant, but they didn't. They had no idea what he meant. He meant that we would actually be busy. I'd convince him to join some team. It would probably be swimming, but basketball would be good, too. He'd make me play volleyball or something. I'd also join the math team. We'd be pretty busy.

"What do you mean by that Percy?" Nico grinned.

Percy realized what he said, "Ugh, guys, you know that I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't," Katie muttered.

"I didn't! I meant that we'd both probably be doing sports, and Annabeth will surely join the math team. When we aren't busy with that, Annabeth will be helping me with my work. After that, I'll be sleeping or eating. I don't know about Annabeth." Percy glanced at me as if the last part was a question.

"I'll be doing more work or designing Olympus," I answered.

"Right, see? We won't have any time to do anything! Don't come and visit us!" Percy told them.

Grover laughed, "I'm still going to come see you. Plus, I can read your emotions, Percy. I can pretty much tell what you're thinking, too. Keep that in mind!"

"Ugh, why do you have to do that?" Percy complained as his arm pulled me closer to him.

"I think it's quite funny," I admitted. "Grover, can you tell me what he's thinking?"

"I don't think you wanna know," Grover murmured.

I hit Percy's arm before relaxing into it.

"You guys are just so cute! Drew even thinks so, and she is practically in love with Percy," Katie told us.

"I wish Drew was in love with me," Nico admitted.

"Dude, why would you want Drew? She's a bi-" Percy started.

"Language," I shouted at him.

"Sorry. Okay, She's a meany pants! Is that better?" Percy asked the last part to me.

"Much," I replied.

Katie laughed, "I agree with Percy. We all hate her, Nico. Why can't you get a good girl? Elena's available!"

"No, you are not going out with Elena! The Athena cabin has enough drama with kids of the big three!" I commanded.

Everyone but Percy laughed at that one. Percy was really confused. That made us laugh even harder. We were laughing our butts off.

"Drew's hot." Nico explained.

"And…" Grover asked.

"What more do you want?" Nico asked.

"There needs to be more. For example, I love Annabeth because she's brilliant, beautiful, caring, sweet, amazing, skilled, a great kisser, tough, talented, funny-" Percy explained to them.

"We don't need to hear everything!" Katie protested.

I pouted, "I want to. You can go on."

He was about to continue, when Travis interrupted him, "What's going on over here?" He wrapped his arm around Katie.

Yeah, they were dating. It wasn't too big of a surprise there. They were kind of like us: inseparable. They were always together. It got really annoying. Well, I guess Percy and I were like that, too. I wonder how we were in our friends' eyes.

"Percy was just to explain to me all of the reasons why he likes me," I replied, still waiting for the reasons.

"Actually, we were talking about how Nico likes Drew," Grover told him.

"I like what Annabeth said better," Percy admitted.

"Why do you like Drew, Nico?" Travis asked, completely ignoring Percy.

"She's really hot!" Nico answered for the second time.

Travis smirked, "Yeah, she's hot. We all know that, but why do you like her?"

Katie hit his arm, "You don't have to tell me that you think she's hot!"

"I guess I don't have any reasons for it. Can't a guy like her because she's hot?" Nico asked.

All of the guys responded, "No."

Katie and I laughed.

"Are you sure? I thought that's why you went out with Katie, Travis. Or was it some other reason that I don't know about?" Nico teased.

True: Travis liked Katie for a while because she was pretty. Then, he got to know her. They hung out all of the time. He asked her out, finally. I guess it was coming back to haunt him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Travis stuttered.

"It's alright. I liked you because you were cute, too." Katie admitted, "That's still not a good reason to like someone."

"Why? It worked out for you two."

Nico was obviously the youngest. He had pretty much no experience dating. He was on the run a lot after camp. He didn't stay here long enough to get close to anyone. He just started to come back. Before that, he was too young to date.

"She doesn't like you that way, that's why! If she liked you, too, then you'd be in a better place. I'm sorry, Nico, but it's not gonna work out for you," I sighed.

"I'm gonna ask her out. I'll find out if she likes me!" Nico decided.

Percy slowed down his words, "Nico, listen to us!"

"She doesn't like you. I read her emotions! She thinks you're really annoying. Besides, she's older than you." Grover added.

Nico huffed and shut up. He was apparently tired of being scolded. I felt bad for a second. The kid deserved to be happy, but he was choosing the wrong girl to be happy with. She would never make his life easy. She liked Percy, and it was obvious. Also, she was a slut. Nico deserved better.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked.

Nico sent me a look that said _thank you_. I nodded in response.

"How does Connor feel about losing his partner?" Percy asked Travis.

"Well, I don't really know. He doesn't talk to me much." Travis answered.

"I like it!" Katie added, "Right now, I don't care about Connor. I'm just glad to finally have Travie!"

"Travie? Is that like your new nickname, Travis?" Percy teased in a little kid tone.

Travis hit Percy, "What? Like you don't have a nickname?"

"I call him seaweed brain and Perce. I can't really add an –ie to the end on his name. It already has one," I admitted.

"I call her wise girl and sometimes Annie. She really doesn't like the latter, though," Percy joked.

"Don't forget, you just made up a new one: babe and baby. It's not very original, but…" I trailed off.

"Aw, how sweet, Perce. That's really a cute one!" Nico teased.

"Hey, I like it! I thought of it all on my own, too!" Percy countered.

"Don't you mean that you saw it in a movie?" Grover asked.

Percy blushed, "Why do you have to ruin everything, Grover? Really, couldn't you just let me take credit for it for once?"

"Why don't you call me babe?" Katie asked Travis.

"I don't know, _babe._"Travis answered.

Katie turned back to me, "I think we'll leave that nick name to you two."

I laughed, "Good, we can't have the same nick name! Isn't that against some sort of code or something?"

"I'm sure in Aphrodite's mind it is," Katie joked.

"So, Percy, how was Annabeth's house? Does her dad like you?" Nico asked.

"Actually, I think he does. Well, up until the point where Kelli the empousi almost killed Bobby and he took the blame for it." I informed them.

"That's a pretty gutsy move, Percy!" Grover sighed.

"Yeah, but Annabeth's still coming to live with me this year," Percy told them while he smirked at me.

Nico spit out his imaginary drink, "You're going to live with him? Will there be parents?"

"No, my dad's just going to let me live alone in an apartment with Percy for the school year!" I replied sarcastically.

"No need to get all sarcastic on us," Travis muttered.

"There will be parents, right? I mean, I don't think Percy can survive without his mom for too long," Katie joked.

"I was twelve, and my mom was kidnapped! Wouldn't you do the same thing?" Percy defended himself.

"Yes, Sally and Paul will both be there." I finally answered.

"Good. Now, we have to go. I'll see you guys later?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, bye," Grover sighed.

Katie and Travis got up. Travis lifted Katie bridle style and carried her away. She was trying to get out of his grasp. Percy laughed and hugged me tighter. I snuggled up to him. Gently, he kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I remember when I did that to you."

I was confused, "I don't. When did you do that to me?"

That's when I realized what he was saying. His hands went on my back and under my knees as he lifted me up. I was trying to escape which caused Nico and Grover to burst out laughing. I was struggling, but Percy, being invincible, was having no trouble holding me up. To bother me some more, he threw me over his shoulder. I banged on his back, but he didn't release me. I thought that I might not want to be released. I could fall and hit my head. That would surely hurt. I froze as he laughed some more.

"Had enough, wise girl?" He asked.

"Not nearly! I just don't wanna hit my head when you drop me." I explained.

He laughed, again, "What tells you that I'm gonna drop you?"

"You're gonna have to put me down eventually. I mean, we're gonna eat dinner soon. I'll have to sit at the Athena table. You'll have to sit at your table. We're gonna have to eat."

"Annabeth, who says I have to put you down?"

"Percy, you're gonna have to put me down! I demand that you do!"

"You demand it? Wise girl, I think you underestimate me."

"What do you mean?" I asked. People were looking at us as we walked by them. Percy was walking really slowly, slower than I ever walk. He was doing it on purpose.

"I'm not gonna put you down when you ask for it. This is your punishment."

"For what?"

"For punishing me all of those times at your house! Did you really think that I wouldn't get you back?"

"I don't know. Can you please put me down?"

He laughed, "Nope. You better get used to it!"

"Can you at least hold me bridal style? This is really uncomfortable. You do want your girlfriend to be comfy, right?"

He groaned, but did what I asked. I pecked his cheek as he held me tightly.

Going to school with him isn't going to be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9 an

Okay, i hate author's notes, but i had to say this. I am writing books for fictionpress, too. As you can see, i am writing more. Currently, school is getting harder. I am writing less and less because of school work. This story is getting old for me. I'm sorry about that. Truthfully, i am. I wanted to continue this, but it's getting harder to do. This is a little late, my apologies. Please, read my other stories in the meantime. I will try to get back to this story eventually. Thanks!


End file.
